As an image forming apparatus employing an electro-photographic method, there has been known an image forming apparatus which includes a photosensitive member cartridge having a photosensitive member, and a developing cartridge for accommodating developer.
As an example of a photosensitive member cartridge to be mounted in that image forming apparatus, there has been known a process cartridge which includes a photosensitive drum, and a cleaning roller for electrically removing foreign materials such as residual toner or sheet powders attached on the circumferential surface of the photosensitive drum (see, for example, JP-A-2009-162911).
In this process cartridge, a cleaning roller electrode is provided for supplying a bias from a main body casing to the cleaning roller.